An Unfamiliar Feeling
by Shadow Piccolo
Summary: Digimon 01 - A change of heart between unlikely friends...


1 An Unfamiliar Feeling  
  
By Shadow Piccolo/Piedmon  
  
[This is dedicated to a friend of mine who calls herself Mimi. (You know who you are.) I wrote this just for her.]  
  
One sunny day, Mimi was walking along the beach on Spiral Island alone, looking for Palmon. She wanted to spend a quite day with Palamon but so far, she wasn't able to find Palmon. Mimi got tired and decided to rest awhile on the beach. She closed her eyes and began to recite poems to herself when all of a sudden she heard a loud noise. "Argghh…" the voice said. Mimi looked around to see where the noise was coming from but she couldn't see anything. She became scared and got up…ready to run if a terrible Digimon was going to come after her. "Argghh!" the voice wailed again.  
  
"Who's there?!" Mimi demanded. Then from a far away distance, Mimi saw a silhouette of a wounded Digimon crawling towards the shore of the beach. She became even more frightened as the Digimon came closer to her. It was Piedmon! He was still alive but terribly wounded from the last battle with the Digidestined.  
  
"You're…you're still alive!" Mimi exclaimed. Piedmon looked up from the ground at Mimi…He didn't appear too happy to see her. He was covered in seaweed with bruises, scars, and tattered pieces of his clothing all over him. He had a huge open wound on his left leg. He could have got up and killed Mimi right then but he was too weak and exhausted from his last battle.  
  
"Go away little brat!" Piedmon exclaimed, "I don't have the energy or time to deal with you." Mimi made a disgusted face at Piedmon and replied,  
  
"Don't call me a little brat, you JERK! If you hadn't tried to take over the Digital World in the first place then you wouldn't be in this position!" Piedmon was losing his patience with her and tried to get up to scare her off. When he got up, his left leg gave away and he tripped, crashing back onto the beach. He fell face first into the sand and Mimi watched him as he struggled to get up again. Mimi could never stand watching people or Digimon suffer so she slowly and hesitatingly walked towards Piedmon to help him up. As she grabbed his arm to help him up, Piedmon jerked it away and sneered.  
  
"Why the hell are you helping me little girl? I'm your enemy, remember?!" Piedmon exclaimed. Mimi got upset and crossed her arms.  
  
"I'm just being nice! Geesh!" she replied.  
  
"Well…" Piedmon thought, "I don't need your help!" Piedmon tried to get back up again but since he had wasted all of his energy, he fell crashing back onto the sand instead.  
  
***  
  
It was by midday when Piedmon awoke to find Mimi sitting by his side. He looked around to see if there was anyone else at the beach but there was no one. Just Mimi and him were there roasting like ducks on the hot sand. "So, you're finally awake," Mimi exclaimed relieved to see that Piedmon had woke up, "Now I can leave to find Palmon again." Piedmon was confused and looked at Mimi like she was a strange creature of which he has never seen.  
  
"You could have left long time ago…You didn't have to stay…" Piedmon said.  
  
"I know," Mimi replied, "But I just wanted to make sure that you were okay before I left." Piedmon became even more confused and continued staring at her in astonishment. Then a pink scarf on his left leg caught his attention and he started to ask a question but Mimi interrupted him,  
  
"Oh, I put that scarf onto to your leg. I hope that helps your wound."  
  
"Why…did you do this for me?…" Piedmon asked.  
  
"I don't know…I guess…I just don't like watching people or Digimon suffer," she answered, "I'm sick of seeing all these Digimon suffer and die!" Mimi was going to cry but she held her tears back because she didn't want to cry in front of Piedmon. "I don't want to fight anymore! Why can't people and Digimon just get along?!" she said in an aggravated voice. This made Piedmon think…has all his actions been made in vain? Or was he just doing all this for kicks?  
  
"…I…am…inconsiderate…" Piedmon uttered underneath his breath as he realized the truth.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked. Piedmon shooked his head and replied,  
  
"Nothing…just nothing." He looked at her for a long while and began to get up, but his left leg was still hurting him so he couldn't. He let out a wail and Mimi became concerned.  
  
"You're still too weak to get up." She said as she was holding onto his arm, ready to catch him if he fell back onto the sand…It didn't occur to her that Piedmon's body mass would be too heavy for her to carry.  
  
Piedmon stared at Mimi…an unfamiliar feeling crept over him like the warm breeze of the ocean. Is this…Piedmon wondered…what I think it is?… No! It can't be! I like NO ONE! NO ONE! No Digimon or Human! No…it just can't be! Mimi looked at Piedmon who appeared to be off ten thousand light years away from her. Piedmon looked back at Mimi. I gotta get away before I become infected by this sickness, he thought to himself. "I…gotta go." He said suddenly, "Maybe you should go find your friends." He tried to get up again and finally did after a mini struggle with his left leg. He sauntered off away from Mimi who was still sitting on the beach.  
  
"Okay, well…bye…I guess," she felt awkward having been nice to an enemy who once tried to kill her friends and her.  
  
As Piedmon was a few meters away from Mimi, a flying Digimon from out of nowhere found Mimi and began rushing at her. Mimi screamed and ducked from the Digimon's attack. Piedmon looked back and saw a Kuwagamon attacking Mimi. He wanted to leave from her sight as soon as possible but felt that he couldn't leave Mimi alone to face that Digimon. He then hesitantly grabbed his trump swords and threw them at the Kuwagamon. It injured the flying Digimon a lot but wasn't enough to destroy him. All of a sudden, Kuwagamon started sending several razor claws straight at Mimi. Piedmon, forgetting about his left leg, ran to intercept the attacks and was devastatingly injured by the hits. He did his clown trick and destroyed the Kuwagamon. Mimi saw that Piedmon had been terribly injured by the Kuwagamon's attacks and ran towards him. Piedmon turned around to look at her and said, "I guess this is goodbye… Thanks… I…understand now." he began…  
  
"Piedmon!" Mimi yelled as she continued running towards him but he had faded utterly away by the time her hand was close enough to grab a hold of his. 


End file.
